


feral jungle kids expressing their affection through violence? it's more likely than you think

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace and Sabo always get competitive while sparring - it's just the nature of the game. What isn't part of the game is how much fun they have when one of them decides to cheat.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	feral jungle kids expressing their affection through violence? it's more likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> it's just more fight n' fuck fic lmao

They're not fifteen anymore but beating the shit out of each other is still fun. Ace can feel the imprint of Sabo's teeth on his collarbone, aching like his bruised muscles, but it's Sabo's smirk that makes his insides warm.

"You're such an ass," he says, and knocks his knuckles against Sabo's chin. Sabo only grins wider, rolling back with the movement, and Ace's eyes get caught on the fluff of Sabo's fringe that's escaped his ponytail. It falls right into his eyes, making them look sharper, and Ace can't help but run his tongue over his chapped lips. "Best two out of three, then?" he asks, but Sabo's eyes are on his mouth, on the teethmarks on his collar, and if Ace knows anything, he knows this fight isn't going to last long.

Well, the fight might not, he thinks, and grins.

He steps back, rolling his neck on his shoulders, pushing his palm against his shoulder to loosen the stiffness in it, and watches as Sabo does the same, lax and easy and distractingly pretty. He combs a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing his fringe out of the way, and then Sabo's coming at him before Ace has time to get into a fighting stance. He yelps, twists sideways, and feels Sabo's knuckles graze his forearm, but then Sabo's palm is pressed to his hip and the world blurs. He comes back to the sharp jolt of pain when his head hits the mats, and doesn't even stop to see where Sabo is before he rolls to the side and kicks out his legs.

A thump belies Sabo hitting the mat, the sharp grunt that follows letting Ace pinpoint where Sabo is just as he gets his bearings again, and he kicks Sabo in the side. "Fucker," he says, bitter, and Sabo gives a groan that's too cheeky for the fact that his side's gonna be at least yellow for the next three days.

"Said I wasn't allowed to use my teeth," Sabo says, and Ace pushes himself into a crouch just as Sabo gets his hands under himself again.

"What, so you went with cheating?" he says, and Sabo grins. Ace moves forwards before Sabo can push himself up, and shoves at Sabo's shoulder, pressing it down against the mat. Sabo's hands go around his wrist, obviously to off-balance him, but Ace isn't interested in an actual fight this time. His free hand has already pressed itself against Sabo's crotch, palming his cock through his sweatpants. "Think you forfeit, if you decide to cheat."

"What's cheating about vigilance?" Sabo says, but it's breathier than he likes, and Ace can see the moment Sabo decides that their fight isn't over. His hand tightens on Ace's wrist, foot braced against Ace's hip, and then Ace is sent tumbling over Sabo's head and he hits the mat again.

Hand awkwardly pinned above his head, shoulder protesting the angle, Ace grins. "It's only called vigilance because you don't want to call it paranoia."

"Would you rather I call it anxiety?" Sabo offers, but then he's bending down, teeth agaisnt Ace's wrist, and Ace's body jolts. " _Fuck!_ Sabo!" he yells, and then feels the imprint of teeth against the inside of his elbow, his breath caught in his throat as he jolts upward again. "Sto-" his voice dissolves into a pained moan, a shudder that starts in his arm, under Sabo's lips, racing down his spine. "S _hit._ You dickhead."

Sabo pulls back, his breath cooling the spit-slick mark on Ace's arm, and Ace screws his eyes shut. "Fuck you, do you have any idea how bad those will bruise?" he asks, and he can hear Sabo's tiny snicker so easily that his position-

"How can I stop when you look so pretty?" Sabo says, and then Ace twists and follows the bend of his elbow, arching off the mat so that he can shove his body into Sabo's and push Sabo over.

They tumble, awkwardly, and then Sabo's thighs are around his waist and Ace has grabbed his wrists and they're fighting, sort of, in that stupidly wonderful way that makes Ace's heart beat faster and his cheeks flush hot.

There's a bang when he pins Sabo's wrists to the mats, and Ace's breathing hard at the effort it took. Sabo's hair has completely escaped his ponytail, now, golden hair like a halo against the dark blue mats, but his mouth is all snarly and vicious and his eyes are dancing and Ace doesn't think of angels but he does think of temptation.

He leans down and kisses Sabo, harder, and Sabo bites his mouth and drags his lower lip between his teeth and bucks against him, and Ace can't stop the moan in his throat, dizzy and breathless. "Fuck you're good at this," he breathes out when he pulls away, and Sabo's grinning now, sharp and self-satisfied.

"Someone in this relationship has to be," he taunts, and Ace laughs.

"Can't be me," he says, but he's pushed Sabo's wrists together, and he's holding them with one hand so that he can press the other against Sabo's cock again. Sabo bucks into his hand, head tilted back and throat bared and a desperate gasp in his mouth, and Ace grins wider to see it. "I'm-" he says, and punctuates the words with a slow roll of his hand that leaves Sabo calling for him, "just the one who wins the fights."

"Fifty-fifty," Sabo says, but he's so breathless that it's easy for Ace to pretend he hasn't heard, and he moves his hand to trace Sabo's abdomen and feel him shiver. With Sabo's legs around his waist, it's easy for Ace to grind against Sabo, slow and steady. He can't feel the wet spot of precum in Sabo's boxers, not through the fabric of his sweatpants, but he can feel Sabo squirm under him, whimpering as his legs tighten around Ace's waist and he tries to buck upward.

"Right now I think it's 53-47," he says, but it doesn't help that he's starting to get breathless too. Sabo's parted mouth and his desperate movements make Ace's blood sing, and even though he likes being pinned, he likes seeing Sabo under him just as much.

Sabo rocks against him again, straining against the grip Ace has on his wrists. "C'mon," he mutters, demanding, fingers curled to press insistently against Ace's hands, and Ace's grin grows wider as he leans down to kiss Sabo's open mouth. The noise Sabo makes is all satisfaction and cat's grin pleased, and the next time Ace gets a chance to catch his breath, it shudders out of him.

"Good at that," he says, and Sabo gives a hum that's almost like a moan, trying to rise with his shoulders to get back to kissing Ace.

"S're'you," he says, and licks his lips, tilts his chin back, and looks so wanting that he doesn't even have to ask for more. "So good," Sabo says, "so good, Ace, just, move-" and Ace can't help but shudder and glare, tightening his grip on Sabo's wrists.

"Stop that," he orders, and Sabo has a moment of half-confusion before he languidly smiles.

"What, being bossy?" he asks, and then there's something sharp in how he narrows his eyes. "Or complimenting you? 'Cause I don't think I can."

"Shut up," he says, but his muscles are trembling now. It's probably how hard he fought, probably how his cock is hard and his underwear is wet, but then again, it's also probably Sabo so pretty under him and the way Ace knows he means his compliments.

Sabo arcs up against him again, right off the mat, and Ace can't do anything to get away because Sabo's legs are hooked around his back and dragging them together. And this isn't fair, now, because the change in angle means that Sabo's just rutting against Ace's abdomen, and Ace feels off-balance and unsteady and dizzy. Concentration is hard when Sabo's hot skin is pressed against his own and Sabo's using him to chase his release, and it's even harder when Sabo distracts him with pretty compliments and prettier moans.

Sabo's hips jolt against him, hard, and Ace can feel his muscles shake, can hear the pleading whimper of sensitivity that belies the wetness he can feel against his stomach, and Ace grins just slightly. He slides his knee forwards, pressing it to the smile of Sabo's back before Sabo can lay back down, and Sabo makes a startled, angry noise.

"Hey-" he warns, but Ace just leans further forwards and Sabo's forced to bend over further, caged in by Ace's chest. "Fucker," Sabo says, his voice cracked 'cause Ace is bending him nearly in half and he can't get enough breath to support the vehemence in his curse. (He could escape, Ace knows; just unlatch his ankles, use his knees to throw Ace over his head, but he doesn't.)

Their fights don't go on for that long, but this probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> ey review


End file.
